Protection rapprochée
by Siam-chan
Summary: Elle est le mannequin le plus en vue du moment. Mais son sourire n'est qu'un masque, dont peu de personnes ont connaissance. Alors pourquoi lui, a pu découvrir son vrai visage aussi facilement, après tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour paraitre heureuse?
1. Chapter 1

**Protection rapprochée.**

Note: Et oui, ni Sakura ni tous ceux que vous connaissez ne m'appartiennent, par contre, si certains vous semblent inconnus, c'est normal, c'est qu'ils sont issus de mon propre esprit déjanté!

Rapport au manga: Je reprends les personnages, oui, mais l'histoire est différente. Les liens ne sont pas forcément les mêmes, les détails non plus. (Donc, ne soyez pas étonnés par certains passages ')

Résumé: Elle est belle, elle est intelligente, elle est fragile. Sakura Kinomoto est LE mannequin la plus demandé, mais... elle est seule. Elle en a assez de toute cette vie. Elle en a assez depuis cet accident... qui lui vaut à présent toute cette culpabilité accumulée.

**Prologue:**

Un tic tac résonnait doucement, sans que le bruit ne vienne perturber le sommeil tranquille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, les yeux clos, semblait perdue entre les bras de Morphée. Une mèche de cheveux dorée glissait devant son visage. Le drap blanc couvrait sa peau jusqu'aux omoplates, d'où on ne voyait plus que les fines bretelles de sa nuisette couleur crème. Elle remua faiblement et se retourna sur le dos, sa chevelure formant un halo légèrement cuivré autour de sa tête. Le réveil posé sur la table de chevet indiquait à présent 4h48. A travers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, les rayons de la lune éclairaient mystérieusement les alentours. Elle se retourna encore une fois, bien que ce coup ci, elle se soit emmêlée dans son drap de soie. Son visage prit peu à peu une expression dérangée, agacée, puis finalement apeurée. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle commença à se remuer d'avantage. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent son front, et quelques gémissements étouffés sortirent de sa bouche.

Dans un sursaut, elle se redressa.

Ses yeux légèrement hagards, se posèrent un peu partout, puis lorsqu'elle fut rassurée et que tout ce qui l'entourait lui confirmait qu'elle était bien dans sa chambre, elle se calma. La jeune femme passa sa main gauche sur son visage, tentant de chasser ses mauvais souvenirs, puis finalement, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réveil, elle décida de se lever.

Elle enfila un peignoir, fit passer ses cheveux mi longs par dessus le col du vêtement, sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. L'appartement n'était pas excessivement grand... si on avait une famille, mais pour elle, qui vivait seule, il y avait plus de place qu'elle n'en avait besoin. Une cuisine, une salle de bain, un salon, deux chambres, un cagibi, et une pièce qu'elle avait arrangé en salle de sport, voilà ce qui résumait assez explicitement l'appartement de Sakura Kinomoto.

La jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années longea le couloir et entra dans la pièce à sa gauche. Là, une grande cuisine se dressait devant elle, avec tout ce qu'une bonne petite ménagère aurait souhaité. Elle prit une bouteille de jus de fruits dans le frigo et se servit un verre de jus d'orange bien vitaminé, comme elle en avait besoin en cet instant. Son regard se porta alors à travers la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier, où l'astre lunaire était visible. Elle posa son verre une fois fini, et reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, elle ouvrit la grande fenêtre et avança sur le balcon. C'était un des endroits les mieux placés pour observer le ciel, et de là où elle était, la lune ne pouvait pas avoir de mystère pour elle. Sakura resta de longues minutes à contempler cet astre, puis lorsqu'elle se sentit frissonner, décida de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Dans l'ombre d'un arbre, des yeux semblaient fixés sur la fenêtre qui se refermait doucement, des yeux mystérieux, impénétrables. La personne resta un long moment à observer la façade du bâtiment puis, sans un bruit, elle disparue.

Ahem... rougit, c'est ma première fic, alors euh... je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner à vrai dire '

Donc, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et je saurais à quoi m'en tenir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Après s'être résolue à ne pas retrouver le chemin du pays des merveilles, la jeune femme avait passé plus d'une heure dans la salle de sport, à courir sur son tapis roulant. Elle avait beau être belle, et c'était peu dire, elle ne se laissait pas aller. Et si on ne lui avait jamais proposé de contrat dans une grande agence de mannequinât, elle se serait, sans conteste, dirigée vers le sport, son domaine favori. Elle courait donc, ainsi depuis près de 40 minutes, après s'être échauffée sur un vélo d'appartement. Ses pensées vagabondaient dans son esprit, tandis que son visage restait calme et dénué d'expressions. Une fois que ses muscles l'eurent convaincue de stopper sa folie sportive, elle fit couler un bon bain chaud, dans lequel elle se prélassa un bon moment. Une fois séchée, habillée, elle prit son sac en bandoulière, ses clés et ferma la porte de son appartement.

Elle habitait au premier étage d'un grand immeuble dans les quartiers plutôt chics. On lui avait conseillé le coin, comme étant l'un des plus surs de tout Tomoeda.

_Mouais, mais si on essayait de me voler une fois, je sens que ça mettrait plus de piquant dans ma vie_ songea-t-elle, avant de se reprendre rapidement. _Non mais t'as pas honte de penser ça ma vieille ! Depuis quand, on souhaite se faire braquer pour passer le temps !_

La jeune femme soupira. Fallait vraiment être au bord du gouffre pour espérer se faire cambrioler quand même. Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas songer à de telles choses, elle avait une vie parfaite ! Tout simplement parfaite, que beaucoup de monde n'espérait même pas avoir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser n'importe quoi. Sakura inspira profondément, et regardant sa montre qui lui indiquait 7h14, se dirigea vers une petite voiture verte, qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Ce furent son père et son frère qui s'était cotisés pour la lui offrir à ses 18 ans, et à présent, elle ne la quittait plus ! A la pensée de sa famille, elle abaissa une nouvelle fois les épaules, et presque aussitôt, se redressa.

_Allez Sakura, c'est pas le moment de baisser les bras, tu vas montrer que tout va bien, et que tu es la plus heureuse possible !_

Sur cette pensée réconfortante, elle esquissa un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas encore un vrai sourire, ni même celui qu'elle offrait aux photographes qui la prenaient en photo, mais il était déjà là, c'était le principal.

Sakura monta dans sa voiture, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, se gara sur un parking privé, consacré aux membres de l'agence, dont elle faisait partie. La standardiste la salua et Sakura lui adressa un sourire amical. Une fois devant le bureau de son patron, elle frappa doucement, et attendit qu'on lui donne la permission d'entrer pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci, aux abords conventionnels, et strictes, laissaient entrevoir de petits détails chaleureux, comme une photo sur le bureau près du téléphone, un dessin aux couleurs chatoyantes qui se faisaient une place entre deux tableaux, ou encore un trophée pour un challenge de golf, bref, quelques petits détails qui vous changeaient une pièce d'aspect austère en un rien de temps.

Sakura se tenait droite devant le large bureau, attendant patiemment que le patron daigne lever la tête vers elle. Ce dernier, sembla enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence, puisqu'il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un des sièges présents. Elle obéit, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son supérieur, en perdit ses moyens, tellement les prunelles émeraudes de la jeune femme étaient saisissantes. Il n'y avait pas à douter sur sa beauté, ça, c'était certain, surtout avec un pareil regard.

Elle toussota légèrement pour lui rappeler qu'elle attendait, ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Bien, mademoiselle Kinomoto, vous savez que nous avons bientôt un défilé de haute couture, en vue de la nouvelle collection printemps été, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sur. »

« Très bien, le problème, c'est que pour illustrer cette nouvelle saison, il va nous falloir un décor plus... adapté. Il est vrai que nos décors artificiels, sont sans nuls doutes, très perfectionnés, mais rien de vaut un réel paysage. De ce fait, nous allons envoyer cinq de nos mannequins en Thaïlande, pour deux semaines. Vous faites partis du groupe. »

Il regarda la jeune femme, cherchant à savoir si cela lui posait un quelconque problème, mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Cela le surprit quelque peu, il est vrai, car au souvenir de la jeune fille qu'il avait engagé pour son premier défilé, la femme qui se tenait devant elle à présent, avait bien changé. Elle était loin d'être froide, cela allait sans dire, mais... elle se montrait moins épanouie, moins souriante, peut-être plus effacée, et il en ressentait un certain pincement au cœur envers elle. Ce métier était dur, il façonnait à l'image qu'on attendait que les mannequins adoptent, parfois même, ils ne pouvaient avoir de famille avant des années, et il aurait aimé que cela n'arrive pas à Sakura. Mais apparemment, il était déjà trop tard, elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir si cela allait déranger quelqu'un de son entourage, à croire qu'elle n'avait personne. Il soupira, et baissa les yeux vers le dossier qu'il allait lui remettre quand il l'entendit s'adresser à lui.

« Est-ce que Tomoyo fera partie du voyage ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du directeur, au moins, elle avait toujours mlle Daidoji auprès d'elle, ce qui le réconfortait.

« Oui, bien entendu. Elle est l'une de nos meilleures stylistes et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle sait coiffer, maquiller, habiller et... »

« Réconforter ! » finit Sakura en laissant échapper un léger rire. « Oui, c'est bien Tomoyo, faites attention, elle serait capable de monter sa propre boite. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Oh, oui, je fais attention, c'est l'une de nos meilleures employées, et je n'hésiterais pas à me mettre à genoux devant elle pour qu'elle reste parmi nous, si jamais l'idée de s'en aller la prenait. »

Le rire sincère de Sakura lui fit chaud au cœur. Oui, mlle Daidoji comptait réellement pour elle, et au moins, il la savait avec quelqu'un de confiance.

« Je croire que je vais m'empresser de le lui dire » déclara Sakura, en se levant.

« Ah non, ne faites pas ça ! Elle pourrait demander une augmentation ! »

« Ah mais, c'est là toute l'astuce. »

Sakura se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Elle était vraiment belle lorsqu'elle se tenait ainsi, à croire qu'une simple conversation pouvait lui réchauffer le cœur à vitesse grand V. Il leva le dossier devant lui, toujours souriant.

« Vous oubliez ceci mademoiselle. »

« Ah oui, excusez moi. »

Sakura s'empressa de prendre les quelques feuilles dans ses mains et après avoir salué son supérieur, se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle préférait de loin les escaliers, qui selon elle, mettaient moins de temps mais elle avait besoin de stabilité pour analyser en détails les papiers qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Sakura parcourut la première page, celle-ci contenait toutes les informations du lieu où ils allaient se rendre, téléphone, adresse, hôtel, bref, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir si quelqu'un voulait la joindre. C'est-à-dire que cela lui était proprement inutile, puisque la seule personne qu'elle avait besoin auprès d'elle, l'accompagnait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans faire attention. C'est ainsi qu'elle percuta un jeune homme de toutes évidences, faisant de cette manière, tomber toute la paperasse qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

« Zut » soupira-t-elle, tout en faisant un petit bruit de la langue, pour montrer son agacement.

« Excusez moi, c'est ma faute » entendit-elle au dessus de sa tête.

« Non, bien sur que non, j'aurais du faire plus attention. »

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveu châtain derrière son oreille, et commença à ramasser les feuilles tombées au sol, se rendant compte alors qu'une main faisait de même de son coté, une main d'homme vraisemblablement. Celle-ci lui tendit un petit paquet et elle le prit tout en se redressant avec grâce.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle, légèrement fatiguée.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de trier les feuilles pour les mettre dans l'ordre, son visage étant alors marqué d'une légère ride sur le front de concentration, tandis que son regard restait fixé sur le feuillet.

« Vous m'avez l'air peu en forme, mademoiselle. »

Finissant enfin son travail, elle leva la tête vers son interlocuteur. On ne devait pas voir sa fatigue, ni sa monotonie, non, elle devait avoir un visage avenant, marqué d'une joie certaine. Ce fut donc, avec un sourire rayonnant qu'elle se tourna vers lui, et lui répondit.

« Oh non, tout va bien, je devais juste ranger ça, c'est rien. » dit-elle en montant ce qu'elle tenait.

« Ah, je vois, vous faites partie du groupe qui a été désigné pour le séjour, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh oui, effectivement... excusez moi mais, je vous connais ? »

Elle scruta avec application l'étranger qui se tenait à ses cotés. Casquette noire, tout comme ses lunettes masquaient des parties de son visage. Mais elle devait reconnaître que pour ce qu'elle pouvait déjà observer, il avait l'air tout à fait bien bâti. Des épaules larges, un torse musclé, un air qui laissait entrevoir du sérieux, mais à la fois de la concentration et de la confiance en soi, bref, tout pour faire fondre n'importe quelle femme, bien entendu. Enfin n'importe quelle femme... cela était vite dit, puisque le seul attrait qu'elle lui voyait en cet instant était de savoir qui il pouvait bien être. Elle attendit sa réponse quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. L'homme en profita pour sortir et juste avant de disparaître, il tourna la tête vers Sakura, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Qui sait... peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. »

Marchant d'un pas ferme en direction du studio où elle devait se rendre chaque matin, Sakura avait le regard perdu dans le vague, cherchant dans ses souvenirs où elle avait bien pu rencontré cet homme. Force était de constater qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, ni de l'endroit où elle avait pu faire sa connaissance ni même... qui il était ! Ce fut donc, en chassant ces pensées de son esprit, qu'elle poussa la porte de la pièce. Presque aussitôt une tornade brune la balaya sur place.

« Sakuuraaaaaaa !! »

« Tomoyo... » soupira la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

Sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo Daidoji avait la nette tendance à lui sauter au cou dès qu'elle la voyait le matin. Sakura ne savait pas en quoi cela était du mais du plus loin qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, elle l'avait toujours connu ainsi. Elle se tourna donc vers elle, le regard légèrement fatigué, et se souvenant de ce qu'elle s'était promit, éclaira son visage d'un sourire chaleureux. Tomoyo fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Hein ? Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu as une tête pareille ? »

« Mais j'ai aucune tête ! » assura la brunette, ignorant que son esprit lui faisait signe que ses paroles étaient dépourvues de sens.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face la regarda droit dans les yeux et aussitôt Sakura se sentit mal à l'aise. Il faut avouer que sa meilleure amie avait la capacité de la rendre nerveuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de la prendre la main dans le sac, de lui faire avouer ses mensonges, ou de tout lui faire avouer, en vérité. Sakura tourna la tête et préféra esquiver en se dirigeant vers l'une des coiffeuses pour y déposer son sac.

« Saki... »

« Oui ? » demanda la concernée, innocemment.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Tomoyo, tout va bien, je t'assure »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux ? »

Sakura frémit. Tomoyo avait encore visé juste. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se tourna de nouveau face à sa meilleure amie et collègue depuis plus d'un an et demi, et ne cilla pas, même si intérieurement, elle était loin d'être à l'aise.

« Tomoyo... ça va. »

La jeune femme brune aux reflets mauves, qui correspondaient exactement à la couleur de ses pupilles soupira. Elle savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sakura. Celle-ci ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme depuis quelques temps, et elle n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Sakura refusait de l'avouer, fière comme elle était ! Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête silencieusement, songeant qu'il fallait absolument que sa meilleure amie retrouve le sourire, avec lequel elle resplendissait.

Tomoyo se dirigea vers une penderie mobile et l'attira vers Sakura. Sur celle-ci pendait de nombreux vêtements, allant de la simple robe, au pantalon de femme d'affaire, en passant par le maillot de bain coloré. Bref, s'élevaient devant la mannequin les vêtements qu'elle devrait porter pour le défilé qui se déroulerait le mois suivant.

« Nous devons être sures qu'ils sont tous à ta taille. »

« Très bien » fit simplement Sakura en se redressant d'avantage.

Tomoyo faisait partie des stylistes de l'agence, puisque lors de l'engagement de Sakura, cette dernière avait insisté pour que l'on observe les travaux de son amie. Et ce fut tout simplement le coup de foudre pour le directeur. Déjà qu'il venait de trouver une perle rare, en la personne de Sakura, voilà que celle-ci s'accompagnait d'une femme au talent incontestable pour la mode. Il en aurait pleuré de joie, si bien entendu, son statut de patron ne l'obligeait pas à un peu de retenu.

Les deux jeunes femmes travaillèrent toute la matinée. Tomoyo demandait à Sakura d'enfiler les vêtements et elle, se contentait de vérifier les mesures, certaine à l'avance de n'avoir pas fait d'erreur sur les tailles. Effectivement, lorsqu'on habille sa meilleure amie depuis des années, on a de fortes chances de la connaître mieux que soi même ! Tomoyo hochait la tête de temps à autre, son regard fixe sur les morceaux de tissu. Dans la matinée, le photographe et ami des jeunes femmes, Yukito Tsukishiro, vint leur rendre visite et s'extasia une fois de plus du talent de la styliste et de la grâce du mannequin.

« Pfffiou, j'en peux plus » soupira Sakura en s'étalant dans le canapé, une fois les essayages finis.

Tomoyo sourit en la voyant, ce qui n'échappa au regard de son amie, qui, inconsciemment, resongea aux paroles que Tomoyo lui avait dites un peu plus tôt. Elle se redressa, pour se mettre en position assise, et joignit les mains devant elle, tout en baissant la tête vers le sol. Après quelques secondes, sa voix se fit retentir, douce, calme mais sure d'elle.

« Je m'ennuie. »

Tomoyo arrêta ses gestes, et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait attendu tout ce temps pour enfin lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Haussant un sourcil, elle répéta ses mots.

« Tu t'ennuis ? »

« Oui, je sais que c'est ridicule, et que je ne devrais pas, surtout vu la vie que je mène, mais... j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. »

La styliste la regarda intensément, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Sakura avait déjà reprit.

« Je sais pas... j'ai... j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, de n'avoir pas de but dans la vie. » Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers Tomoyo pour lui faire un sourire. « Ce n'est pas que rien ne me fait plaisir, ne t'inquiètes pas, et heureusement que tu es là d'ailleurs... mais... » Sa voix reprit des accents de mélancolie. « Je me sens vide, comme... inutile. »

Tomoyo resta silencieuse un instant puis s'approcha de son amie, pour finalement s'asseoir à ses cotés et poser sa main sur ses épaules.

« Saki... tu te crois inutile ? Mais c'est faux, une fille comme toi, il en faudrait plus sur terre. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu rends les gens qui t'entourent heureux, tu les fais sourire, tu leur redonnes le moral quand ça ne va pas, tu es toujours prête à les écouter, et à les conseiller, Saki... tu ne peux pas dire que tu es inutile. »

Sakura eut un demi sourire. Tomoyo, c'était elle la personne qu'on devrait cloner ! Ses conseils avisés, sa voix douce, son regard chaleureux, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle, brillait d'une force et d'une chaleur dont Sakura ne pouvait plus se passer. Elle se tourna vers elle, et, acquiesça.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, comme si le canapé avait un ressors mal placé.

Tomoyo sourit. Sakura ne semblait pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme, mais peut-être qu'avec le voyage qu'elles allaient effectuer, tout irait mieux. Et puis... si Sakura voulait bien se trouver un garçon aussi ! Et oui, entre le rôle de styliste de la mannequin, celui de meilleure amie, de conseillère, de consolatrice, elle aimerait vraiment faire office... d'agence matrimoniale ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour voir sa petite Saki dans les bras d'un prince charmant, elle qui le méritait amplement.

« Hé ho ! Tomi ! »

La brune sortit de ses pensées, et fixa la jeune femme qui lui faisait des signes devant son visage.

« Ahem... oui ? »

« A quoi tu pensais, dis donc ? »

« Rien, rien »

Et avant que Sakura ne puisse avancer une autre question, elle attrapa le poignet de sa meilleure amie, leurs deux sacs et sortit de la pièce à vive allure, sous le regard surpris du mannequin.


End file.
